Family
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Miyuki and Kuramochi are the parents. Ryousuke, Satoru, Eijun and Haruichi are their children (in that order). Fluff ensures. (No plot) [MPreg - Pregnant Miyuki]
1. Chapter 1

Kazuya stared, sweat dripping down the side of his face. This…this shouldn't be possible. Covering his mouth, he dropped the item in his hand and lunged for the toilet, barely making it before his breakfast came back up for the third time that morning. He was surprised there was anything left.

Weakly grabbing the cup he'd set aside earlier, he used the last of the water to rinse his mouth, attempting to rid himself of the horrible taste.

Only after thoroughly brushing his teeth did he turn back to the small object on the ground. He was still in school, how the fuck was he supposed to deal with this? Not to mention Youichi. How was he supposed to tell him?

Picking up the object, he quickly buried it in the trash, making sure it was out of sight before leaving the bathroom. Youichi had left earlier after making sure he was alright and telling him to get some sleep. Fat chance of that happening now.

Why did he even have to go get that stupid thing?! He didn't know what possessed him to do so, his mind jokingly saying it could happen when he'd seen it as he went to pick up some snacks to tide him over. He hadn't thought that it would actually turn out true!

Curling up on the couch with a blanket and a mug of hot tea, Kazuya wondered what everything would be like. Would Youichi leave him? Would he stay and take care of him? Did Kazuya even _want_ to do this? He had nothing to lose either way, seeing as how his parents had disowned him when they found out he was gay.

Youichi had found a cheap apartment that was spacious and near school and gotten his parents to pay the first years rent with the promise to pay them back. Now both were working their way through school in an attempt to pay the bills and tuition, though Kazuyas' was cheaper as after he'd been disowned he'd switched to online courses which allowed him to go at his own pace and work more.

Youichi had attempted to do the same, but Kazuya had convinced him to continue on with actually going to school. His parents were supportive either way, so long as he got passing grades. They were pretty chill with everything, and had been very supportive when everything was happening. Youichis' older sister had even made it clear that she liked Kazuya and wanted him as a brother-in-law, going as far as to threaten Youichis' precious game collection should they break up.

Going back to the topic at hand, Kazuya had to wonder if things would change. He snorted lightly into his mug. Of course they would change. The question was if they would change for better or worse.

Glancing at the clock, he sighed. He still had a few hours before Youichi would be home. Placing his empty mug on the coffee table, he yawned and decided a little sleep wouldn't hurt.

/

"I'm home!" Greeted by silence, Youichi slid out of his shoes and stretched. School had been a drag, as it always was, but it was worse because he knew Kazuya was sick. His teacher had even confiscated his phone in the morning so he couldn't call him during lunch. Setting his bag and keys down on the hall table, he made his way to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

Draining half the bottle the second he opened it, he made his way to the bedroom, only to pause when he found Kazuya asleep on the couch instead. Shaking his head with a soft smile, he crouched in front of him and gently slid off the glasses, setting them off to the side and brushing the sleeping teens' bangs back so he could feel his forehead.

His shoulders sagged in relief when he didn't find a fever. He pulled his hand back when Kazuya started stirring, smiling at the sleepy look he was given.

"Mm….Youichi? That you?"

"Ah. How are you feeling?" He helped Kazuya sit up and handed him back his glasses, giving him a quick kiss.

"'M fine. How was school?"

"Boring, as usual. Did you sleep most the day?"

"Um…I think I fell asleep a little after lunch."

Youichi frowned. "Kazuya, is there something wrong?" Kazuya avoided his gaze, wishing his boyfriend wasn't so perspective. "Kazuya, look at me." He put a hand on his cheek, turning his head so they were facing each other. "You know you can tell me anything."

Kazuya shifted and looked around for a few moments before he sighed. "I…I know this is going to sound crazy…and impossible…and stupid and-just forget I said anything. It's nothing."

Youichi sighed, he hated it when his boyfriend decided to be stubborn. "Kazuya, you can tell me. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Looking at how serious the other teen was, Kazuya sighed and took a deep breath. "I…I'm pregnant."

It was dead silent in the room for a few moments, Youichi blinking in shock and wondering if he'd heard right. Opening and closing his mouth a few times he finally found his voice. "W-What?"

* * *

**So I saw this comic someone did on Pixiv and it was super cute! It was where Miyuki and Kuramochi had children! I can't understand the Japanese, but the content was adorable! I felt like I HAD to write this story! I don't know how long it will be, and there will probably be no plot, just a bunch of cuteness for this family! So if you have ideas, let me know! Oh, and the children will be Ryousuke, Satoru, Eijun and Haruichi (in that order). Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter! You're all amazing!**

* * *

Kazuya bit his lip. Youichi had grown worryingly pale. Maybe he shouldn't have told him. "Y-Youichi. Are you alright?"

Hearing his voice must have shaken the other teen out of his shock as he stood up and started pacing. "What are we going to do? We're not prepared for this! I don't even know if we're _old_ enough for this!" Kazuya curled in on himself and stared at the ground.

He should have known this was going to happen. Now Youichi would hate him, or possibly leave him. Tears pricked at his eyes. He wouldn't know what to do with Youichi. He'd be alone again, and he wasn't sure he could handle that.

"I don't know how to be a dad! I mean, what if they hate me? What if I do something and unintentionally mess them up? What if-Kazuya?" Pausing in his rant, he was worried to find his lover crying.

Sitting down next to him, he gathered his boyfriend in his arms. Kazuya gripped onto his shirt, upset about crying but not able to stop. "Don't…don't leave me."

Youichi frowned and pulled Kazuya back, holding his at arm's length. "What makes you think I would leave you?" Using one finger to brush the tears from the others eyes, he leaned down and kissed Kazuya, wrapping his arms around him again. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be here for both you and the baby."

Kazuya nodded, sniffling, and relaxed against Youichi, suddenly exhausted. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter." Putting a hand on the sleepy teens' belly, he couldn't stop the smile that spread. "What do you think little one, do you want to be a boy or a girl?"

Kazuya snorted with laughter, and rested his hand over Youichis'. "Its' gonna be a boy."

"And how, pray tell, would you know that? I thought it was too early to know."

"Ah, but I can feel it. They're gonna be a boy, and they're gonna grow up just like you."

Kazuya laughed when Youichi made a horrified noise. "God I hope not."

/

Kazuya was about ready to kill his lover. Ever since he'd found out the news, he'd been fussing over him and not letting him do _anything_. It had been sweet at first, but now it was just annoying. "Youichi, I'm just going to the bathroom. You _really_ don't have to help me."

"But-"

"_Youichi_."

"Fine, fine, but call if you need anything. I'll be right out…side." Kazuya slammed the door in his face.

While it should have been better when he was at school, Kazuya had to deal with multiple texts throughout the day and a call ever lunch break.

_'What color should we paint the baby's room?'_

"Youichi, we still have six months to decide."

_'Yeah, but I want to paint it now, so if I don't like it I can redo it. I want it to be perfect!'_

"I'm sure it'll be perfect no matter what color we paint it."

_'No, I've been reading up on this and the color can change everything! If we choose the wrong one then we'll be doomed!'_

"You're thinking too much about this Youichi, eat your lunch."

_'That reminds me, what are we going to do for their name?'_

Kazuya paused, wondering how food had reminded him of their need to name the baby. He probably would be better off not knowing. "We'll discuss this later. I'm hanging up."

_'Wait! I-'_ Kazuya ended the call and tossed his phone lazily on the table, ignoring it when it buzzed again.

/

Youichi grinned, proud of his handiwork. Kazuya didn't look very pleased. "Redo it."

"Wa-Why? I worked hard on this!"

"I will _not_ subject our child to living in a room like _this_."

"What's so wrong with it? I think it's pretty cool."

"Youichi, our child is not growing up in a yellow room. He'll go blind. Or puke, like I'm going to if I have to look at this any longer."

"Then what color do _you_ think we should paint it?"

"I don't _know_ Youichi, but it will _not_ be yellow. Or any other sickeningly bright color."

"Well why don't we just do _black_ then, so it won't be so bright?" If only looks could kill, Youichi would be dead ten times over. Turning to his family for help, he gestured to the room. "What do you think?"

"It was a nice effort sweetheart, but I have to agree with Kazuya."

"_MOM!_"

"She's right Youichi, anyone would go blind in a room like that."

"Face it little brother, it sucks."

Youichi felt betrayed while Kazuya smirked in victory. "Fine! I'll redo it!"

"Don't feel bad honey, it's your first time. You'll get it right eventually." His mother patted him on the shoulder. "Try a more pastel color; something softer and not so…hideous." Turning away from her spluttering son, she smiled at Kazuya. "Come on dear, let's get you somewhere you can sit down, I know from experience that your feet must be hurting. I'll make you some tea while Youichi gets to work and you can tell me about the names you two have picked out."

"I'm so excited! I can hardly wait to meet my little niece or nephew!" Yuna clapped her hands excitedly and followed her mother and brother-in-law (even though the two weren't married) to the kitchen.

Youichi glared after them and turned back to the room. Flinching a little, he decided that painting their baby's room a bright yellow wasn't his _best_ idea. "Doesn't mean they had to be so mean."

/

Youichi fidgeted where he stood. This was the third time he'd repainted the baby's room, and his family was going over every inch. His father inspected the crib he'd put together while his mother critically eyed his paint job and the decorations he'd put up while his older sister carefully went through all the toys he'd selected.

They were so close to the big day, that there was no time to redo the room again. When he'd first redone it, Kazuya had actually liked it. A few days later he was shoving a paint brush into his hand, demanding that he redo it.

This time, he thought he did a good job, but wanted his families' opinion before he showed his lover. Clearing his throat, he waited for their verdict. "S-So?"

"You did good little brother." Yuna gave him two thumbs up. While his father didn't say anything, the smile and nod told him he was proud.

"Oh honey, Kazuya is going to love it." Rina embraced her son, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Go ahead and get him."

Nodding, Youichi went to retrieve his boyfriend from where he was waiting on the couch. He helped him stand and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, covering his eyes, while the other grabbed one of his hands and guided the teen.

"Are you ready?" Youichi was reluctant to let him see, worried he might not like it.

Kazuya chuckled and reached up, pulling the hand from his eyes. His eyes widened slightly when we saw the room and he slowly walked forward. If Youichi was nervous before, he was near a panic attack now. It was only his mothers' hand on his shoulder that kept him slightly calm.

Running his hand lightly along the wall, he turned and smiled at the panicking teen. "It's perfect." Youichi let out a heavy sigh of relief, his knees feeling weak. He'd painted the ceiling a pale blue, dipping down the tops of the walls a bit and adding a few wispy white clouds.

Using a sponge, he'd gone below that with a few different shades of green, the overall effect almost like tops of trees. This went halfway down the walls before it faded into a light beige color. He'd wanted to do a forest like wall, but after he'd finished the green he'd realized that he might start getting to dark and decided on a beige color so it wasn't a stark white. Little blue, pink, purple and yellow flowers dotted the green.

"The best part is, the beige paint turns the bottom half of the wall into a whiteboard, so the baby can draw on it all they want." Youichi had figured they could save on paper and allow the create side of their child to prosper with that, while also making it easy to clean.

Kazuya kissed his boyfriend.

/

Rina giggled as she watched her son pace the hallway, stopping to look at the door before pacing again. Gato smiled as he remembered being in the same position when Yuna and Youichi had been born. Yuna was simply bouncing excitedly where she sat, acting more like a hyper child than the twenty two year old she was.

Youichi had been invited to go back and help, but had been kicked out when he nearly fainted and started panicking at all the blood. Now he was down to pacing outside the door while the doctors worked. To Youichi, it seemed like _years_ before the doctor came out and motioned the family inside.

Kazuya looked exhausted but happy, holding a small blue bundle in his arms. "It's a boy."

Youichi had tears coming down his face as he sat next to his boyfriend and gazed at the tiny human. "He's beautiful." Carefully taking him from his lover, he lightly stroked the baby's soft cheek. "Hey buddy. Welcome to the world."

The baby wined and squirmed, hands reaching up and grasping onto one of Youichis' fingers. Kazuya chuckled softly and put a hand on top of the baby's head. "Welcome to the family, Ryousuke."

* * *

**Ryousuke finally joins the family! And I don't know what Youichis' family is like, or what their names are, so I gave him an older sister and made up random names. Anyway, they now have one out of their future four children! Anyone want to contribute a cute scene I should write for them? Once again, let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long!**

* * *

Youichi groaned and shoved a pillow over his head as Ryousuke started crying. He loved the little one, but ever since they'd brought him home he would cry in the middle of the night. _At the same time every night_. It was like he had an alarm that told him exactly when it was one in the morning so he could start crying. Kazuya was normally the one who went to calm him down, but he'd been so exhausted lately that Youichi waved him back down when he tried to get up.

"I'll get him, you go back to sleep." Flinging his legs off the side of the bed, he groaned as he stood up and shuffled toward the baby's room. Walking to the edge of the crib, he hoisted the flailing baby into his arms, bouncing him lightly and moving toward the plush, rocking armchair his mother had given them.

Sighing as he sat down, he ran his fingers through what little hair Ryousuke had. "Come on now Ryou-chan, don't cry." He hummed softly and slowly rocked back and forth, attempting to quiet the crying. When Ryousuke started to calm down, Youichi grabbed the pacifier from the top of the dresser and held it to his sons mouth.

A soft smile spread when Ryousuke opened his mouth and accepted it, eyelids drooping. He waited until he was sure the child wouldn't wake up before he set him back in his crib, draping the blanket over him and running his hand over the fluff of hair. He stayed there for a few more minutes, smiling down at his son, still in disbelief that he was now a father. He knew that no matter how often the child cried, he would be there to comfort him and tuck him back in.

The next night, he groaned when Kazuya literally kicked him out of bed to go deal with the crying Ryousuke. Oh how he couldn't wait for this phase to be over.

/

Kazuya rubbed circles on the sobbing toddlers back, humming a lullaby. Rain was beating against the windows and the occasional rumblings of thunder shook the glass. The two were huddled together on the couch, a blanket draped around them.

It had started storming earlier that day, and a particularly loud burst of thunder had reduced Ryousuke to tears. Kazuya had been attempting to calm the four year old for nearly half an hour now. Youichi had left early that morning to pitch a game design to some company or another and wasn't scheduled to be back for another day.

"Come on Ryou-chan, it's just a little thunder. It's not going to hurt you." Bouncing the sobbing toddler lightly, he brushed away the tears. "Come on baby, let's play a game. You like playing games."

Leaning forward for his laptop, he pulled up one of the games Youichi had made for their son. It was a simple matching game, designed to help the memory and teach basic addition at the same time. Turning the four year old toward the screen, he kissed his temple.

"Here we go baby. You like this game, right? Daddy made it just for you."

Rubbing his eyes, Ryousuke shook his head. "No!" He turned big, watery eyes to Kazuya. "Make the scary go 'way."

"I would if I could baby." Running his fingers through the soft pink hair, he started rocking the toddler back and forth, humming again. Ryousuke used one small hand to clutch his fathers' shirt, his free hand forming a fist and coming to his mouth, sticking the thumb inside.

Kazuya rubbed his sons' arm, wishing he could make the storm go away so his baby would smile again. He internally sighed when he noticed the child sucking his thumb. It was something Ryousuke only did when he was scared, and while Kazuya knew he should stop him, he couldn't find it in himself to.

Laying down on the couch, he pulled his baby close, wrapping the blanket around them both. He continued running his fingers through the toddlers' hair and humming even after Ryousuke had fallen asleep. Planting a small kiss on his head, he was content to stay like that for the rest of the day, curled up with his baby through the storm.

/

Youichi moaned. He _hated_ being sick. His nose was clogged and his throat was sore and it was hard to breath, especially when lying down. His head was pounding and he felt as though he was burning up, but Kazuya had forced him to stay in bed with an extra blanket or two thrown on top.

He let out a frustrated groan. "Can you be any louder? I don't think the neighbors can quite hear you." Youichi glared weakly at Kazuya. "Now, now. Is that any way to treat the person taking care of you? Look, I even brought you food."

Shoving the blankets off, he slowly pushed himself up on his elbows, scooting back until he was resting against the pillows. When he was settled, he noticed the little tagalong Kazuya had.

Ryousuke climbed up on the bed and curled next to his father. "Are you ok daddy?" The five-almost-six year old put a hand to Youichis' cheek. "Hot."

"Daddy's going to be fine honey. A little medicine and lots of rest and he'll be back on his feet in no time." Kazuya set the tray down on his lovers' lap and put a hand to his forehead. "Mm, it's lower than it was yesterday. Another day or two of rest and you'll be just fine."

Youichi groaned, he didn't want to be stuck in bed anymore. Ryousuke giggled at his fathers' reaction and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned widely. "Now you can get all better!"

Kazuya laughed as Youichi started tearing up. He was such a pushover when it came to Ryousuke, and anytime the child did something nice or said he loved him the man would tear up and smother the child with gifts and hugs and kisses while saying how much he loved him.

"Alright Ryou-chan, daddy needs to eat and then get some sleep. Why don't you come and help me finish the laundry and then we can play a game."

The toddler grinned and lifted his arms toward Kazuya, ignoring the way Youichi whined about not getting to see his son anymore since he got sick. Picking the child up and ignoring his whiny lover, Kazuya left the room, smiling to himself as Ryousuke talked about how silly his daddy was.

/

"No."

"Youichi…"

"I don't like it either."

"Kazuya!"

"He can be homeschooled."

Yuna sighed and rubbed her temples. "Look. You two have already kept him from kindergarten, but you can't keep him from going to elementary school. He _needs_ the social interaction with other kids his age. You can't just keep him cooped up in here all the time. It's not healthy."

Youichi and Kazuya shared a grimace. Neither wanted to let Ryousuke out of their sight for too long, scared he'd disappear. They'd come up with a good routine, where Kazuya would go to his café/bakery he'd opened after Ryousuke had turned two and Youichi would stay home and watch their baby while working on some game designs or debugging some programs for other companies.

On the weekends, the family of three would find somewhere to go. More often than not it was to the park nearby their apartment, but sometimes they went to sports games, or the zoo or an amusement park or the aquarium or even to the beach. Kazuya and Youichi had sworn they'd spend as much time as possible with their son, never letting him feel abandoned or lonely.

Apparently Yuna had decided enough was enough.

"You two are smothering him. How is he supposed to make friends when he's inside all day? How is supposed to learn how to be his own person when you two aren't letting him discover new things without you there to hold his hands? Are you planning on having him live with you the rest of your life? I don't think that's very fair to him."

Seeing the looks on her brothers' faces, she sighed. "I work at an elementary school not far away from here. You can enroll him there and I promise I'll keep an eye on him." Standing up, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "You still have a few months before you have to sign him up, so I'll let you think about it."

When Yuna was gone, the two looked at each other. She did have a point, and he really should start interacting with more children, but neither of them wanted to let their precious baby out of their sight. Kazuya bit his lip. "She's right Youichi."

Said male sighed. "I know, but he's out only child. What if something happens? What if he gets hurt? What if the other kids are mean to him? Or worse, what if he finds someone he likes and doesn't want to come back anymore!"

Kazuya couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Youichi, I doubt that's going to happen. Besides, even if he does find someone he likes, it's not like we'll never see him again. He's _six_, not sixteen. We still have a few years before he hits his rebellious stage." Youichi looked ready to pass out at the thought.

"B-Bu-But-"

"We still have a few months to work this out. We can take our time, we don't have to rush and make any decisions right now." Youichi sighed and nodded. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he just didn't want anything to happen to Ryousuke.

/

Kazuya blinked back tears and tried his hardest to smile. Youichi didn't care and had tears streaming down his face, wailing about how he didn't want to do this anymore and clutching Ryousuke tightly.

"Youichi, we already decided this is what we wanted. You have to let him go now." He gently pried his lovers' arms off his son and gave the child a kiss and hug before letting him go. "Be good now, alright? We'll come pick you up when school's over. We love you."

Ryousuke grinned. "I love you too!"

* * *

**Ryousuke started school! Next chapter will see Eijun and Furuya joining the family~**


End file.
